Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by YueChama
Summary: When Genos goes to a special S-Class meeting for the weekend, Saitama's heart starts to beat a little faster when he thinks of Genos. In celebration of the announcement for the second season!


Saitama stared listlessly at the television screen, not focusing on the anime playing. The anime was a real up and comer, full of nicely animated action sequences and touching romantic subplot. But Saitama was not paying attention to the show. Saitama felt a twinge of guilt, after all King did recommend the show for him. It really wasn't that he didn't like the show, it was just that he was distracted. The small apartment was just way to quiet. Genos was way on a special S-Class meeting and wouldn't return for several more days. A void of absolute silence was left behind in his absence. No weird probing questions, no elaborate praise of Saitama's being, no _"Sensei!_ ", no one to remind him of an upcoming sale. Saitama shook his head free of such odd thoughts and turned the volume on the TV higher. In attempt to drown out the voice in his head that told him that he missed Genos. Because why on earth would he miss the presence of someone who barged in his life with no warning anyways? His heart throbbed anyway.

* * *

The irritating ringing of an alarm clock woke Saitama up with a start, reactively smashing the device into the floor, gears and screws danced on the hardwood. The wisps of his dream leaving him as Saitama recovered from the noise. No smells of breakfast being made greeted Saitama as he rose from his futon. He groaned at the thought of cooking for himself again, dinner last night was enough. Genos was a much better cook than Saitama could ever dream of being. Funny, he never thought of his own cooking was bad until Genos started living with him. It only made thing worse was that Genos was all too happy to cook all the meals in the house. He scratched his belly as he staggered in the kitchen as looked for something edible to eat, avoiding the random gears scattered across the floor.

Saitama grimaced, he really needed to go food shopping; hopefully there would be a sale soon. As the only thing left in the fridge was a half quart of milk, three eggs resting in a beat up carton, and some partially decaying cabbage, its once green leaves disintegrating in to a puddle of dark green sludge. Eggs it was. And with that, Saitama slammed the door shut after grabbing the eggs and milk.

 _Food tastes better when you eat with company_ , was one of the thoughts when Saitama shoveled rubbery eggs in mouth. His heart let out a small twinge.

* * *

Saitama stared at the clock, entranced with the black lines slowly making its way around in a circle with a soft subdued _tick tock_. It was nearing six o'clock, Genos should be back soon. Saitama ignored the warmth in the pit of stomach and the slight quickening of his heartbeat. He'd been feeling all out of sorts ever sense Genos left. It was probably the eggs he ate yesterday, who knew how old they were… Hopefully the stomach bug would go away soon. He better not mention feeling ill to Genos, Genos would probably force him in resting in the futon and shoving expensive medicines down his throat, never leaving his side until Saitama felt better. Saitama's face felt warm at the thought of Genos taking care of him, devoted to him. Yeah, better not mention it to him.

The front door burst open, and Genos strode in the apartment, and suddenly sound returned all at once in Saitama's little world, the void of sound and life filled and overflowing. It was something short of bliss.

" _Sensei! I'm back from the meeting!"_

Saitama felt his face flood with heat, his heart beating erratically, stomach felt fluttery; as if something with wings wanted to fly right out of Saitama and into Genos. It was a very odd sensation. The bodily sensations he'd normally feel when Genos felt amplified by a thousand.

Genos stared at Saitama, his expression twisted by sudden worry, _"Sensei, are you feeling well?_ " concern lacing his voice.

" _ye-yes"_ Saitama managed to get out, his throat felt swollen and his tongue thick, face grew even redder. Genos voice sounded like the best thing he'd ever heard, deep and melodic all at once, _"Why do you ask?"_

A growing look of understanding slowly spread across Genos face, witch rapidly transformed into something soft mixed with an emotion that Saitama did not understand. His golden eyes looked suspiciously wet, a small genuine smile graced Saitama with its presence. Saitama felt his heart throb at the sight. Confused at his body's reaction.

" _It's ok Saitama Sensei, you don't need to tell me yet. I understand."_


End file.
